


Swapped

by izzinner



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzinner/pseuds/izzinner
Summary: Julian shifted in his seat, the Countess’s watchful eye making him nervous. She took a sip of her wine before speaking again in a calm, but determined voice. “I want you to track down the apprentice, so they may finally serve the punishment they’ve evaded for years.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is what I think would've happened if the Apprentice was accused of the murder rather than Julian, I tried my best to keep Julian's personality the same, even though he's had a way different experience. Hope you enjoy!!

The magician you’re looking for is nowhere to be found. You run your hand along the counter of the shop, pausing to look around. It’s been years since you’ve been here, and quite honestly, you never thought you’d see this place again. Taking a deep breath, you reminisce on the memories you have of Asra’s shop (and formerly yours). As you scan the room, the time when when Asra tripped over himself in hurry to put out a small fire you accidentally lit on the rug comes to your mind. Curiously, you walk over to the spot to see that it's covered by a small footrest now. As you move it aside carefully, the small charred spot comes into view, and you let out a quiet laugh. You make your walk to the door, only to hear keys jangling from outside. It’s not Asra. He wouldn’t use keys to enter, he’d use magic. It's someone else. You quickly stand with your back against the wall, knowing the door will give you a moment of cover. You take a peek outside through the curtained window beside you to see a palace coach driving off. Finally, the door opens, and a tall and slender man walks in, not noticing you as the door shuts behind him. 

“Asra?” He calls out, walking further into the shop. “Are you here?” Quickly, you creep up behind him, grabbing his arm with one of yours and pulling it behind his back, taking your knife and standing on the tips of your toes to press it against his throat. 

“Who are you and what business do you have with the palace and the magician?” Your body is pressed up against his back, and although you feel him tense up, he doesn’t move.

“Who are _you_ , and what business do _you_ have with the palace and the magician?” The man returns the question to you, turning his head slightly to show his profile. He has stormy colored eyes, and a smirk on his face. You’re dumbfounded, not only because he’s making jokes with a knife to his throat, but also because you think he looks a bit familiar to you.

“Is it wise to be cracking jokes like that when _I could kill you at any moment?_ ” You press the knife closer to his throat as you growl the last portion of your sentence. The man faces forward again, sighing deeply. 

“Hm. I guess not. I should’ve just waited till I got the upper hand.” Before you can ask what he means, he breaks free of your hold and grabs the knife, pushing you up against a wall, holding your hands over your head with one hand and the knife to your throat with the other. Since you’re now face to face, you both take a second to study the other. Seeing him close up, you realize that you do recognize him, but you don’t know from where. 

“Now that you do, would you happen to have any good knock knock jokes?” You smile, trying to buy yourself time to formulate a way to get out of this. 

“You’re the apprentice.” The man gasps, looking you over with his mouth dropped. If you had a coin for every time you’ve heard this, you could bail yourself out of a hanging. 

“Yes, and you are?” You tilt your head, and notice a small slice across his neck from when he escaped from your grip. He’s bleeding, but it's not bad enough to do any real damage.

“Is it wise to be cracking jokes when I could kill you at any moment?” He repeats your threat from a second ago, a smirk clear on his face. You roll your eye, relaxing a bit against his touch. 

“Alright, let’s make a deal,” You start, and he nods his head to show he’s listening. “We clearly both have questions to ask each other. For every one you ask me, I get to ask you one in return.” 

“How will I know you’re telling the truth?” He asks, his grey eyes looking into your own.

“You won’t. You’ll have to trust me, and I’ll have to trust you as well.” You answer, trying to give off an honest aura. 

“Fine.” He answers, and pulls the knife away from your throat, pocketing it away while hesitantly taking a step back. “I also trust you won’t run off, or attempt to kill me.” 

“That’s a terrible idea, but if you insist.” You hold your hands up, and walk cautiously over to the cushiony chairs near the counter, taking a seat and motioning for him to take one as well. “Ask me a question.”

“What’s your _real_ name? Everyone just refers to you as the apprentice, never anything else.” He takes a seat in front of you. You can look him all over now, and see that he’s wearing a pair of black scrubs, with a cape? Odd, but he manages to make it work. 

“(Y/n). It’s been a long time since anyone has used it.” 

“Ah, what a lovely name. A musical name, (y/n).” He gestures towards you. “Your turn.”

“What is your name?” You ask him the same, relaxing a bit in your chair. 

“Call me Julian.” He outstretches his hand towards you, a small smile curling at his lips. “Nice to meet you without a knife between us.” You take his hand, shaking it softly as you start to smile as well. 

“Alright, Julian. Your turn.” You watch him curiously, adjusting the patch over your eye. 

“What are you doing in Asra’s shop?” He asks, and you look down at your lap, feeling disappointed, 

“Looking for answers. But I found nothing.” You try to keep your response as vague as possible, and don’t give him a chance to say anything before asking your question. “What business do you have at the palace?”

Julian shrugs, meeting your eye. “That depends on you.”

“Me? What do you mean by that?” You ask confusedly, leaning forward in your chair.

“It’s not your turn to ask that.” Julian teased, chuckling to himself.

“Your answer was vague!!” You whine, pouting your lip at him. 

“As was yours.” He retaliates, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at you. 

“Fine.” You start, knowing he’s right. “Ask yours then.” 

Julian stops chuckling, and takes a second to compose himself. He leans forward in his chair, looking deeply into your eye, completely serious now. “Did you kill the Count?” 

“I...” You’re taken aback by the forwardness of his question, and avoid his eyes. While wringing your hands nervously, you shrug. “I honestly… I don’t know. I could have, but I have no memory of that night. That’s why I’m here in Vesuvia again. I need to know if I did it.” You look back up at him to see that he’s watching you intently. “I need to know if I am a murderer.” 

Julian nods slightly, but has no reaction to your answer other than that. “Ask your question now.” 

“Why does your business in the palace depend on me?” You rephrase what you had asked earlier. 

“The countess has requested for me to find you and bring you to serve your punishment.” Before you have a second to react, Julian reaches over and takes your hand in his, squeezing it. “But I’m not about to turn you in when you could be innocent. I want to help you get your answers.”

“Why do you want to help me?” You look down at his hands holding yours. You can tell he’s being genuine, but why?

“It's been far too long since I’ve been on a daring quest. My life was starting to get quite boring, if you ask me. This seems like a good way to spice things up.” Julian chuckles, running his thumb over your knuckles. You know this isn’t the reason why he wants to help, but you decide not to press him on it. 

“Well, I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but I’m not going to drag you into my mess, you’d be committing treason!” You pull your hand away from him, standing up from your chair and turning away. 

Julian stands as well, resting one hand on your shoulder and bringing the other up to turn your face towards him. “Only if I get caught, dear.” He says that with a mischievous grin on his face, and you can't help but to laugh. The two of you continued talking as if you’ve known each other for years, formulating a plan together on how to figure out the happenings of that night. 

“I should get going,” you say, rubbing your arm. “The sun will be up soon, and it's not such a good idea for me to be wandering about the streets in the daylight. 

“And where do you plan on going?” Julian questions as he leads you towards the door, his hand resting comfortably on the small of your back. 

“I’ll tell you when I get there,” You joke, grabbing the beaked white mask from your belt loop, and holding it in front of you. 

“Just don’t get caught until we find out what really happened that night.” Julian chuckles.

You make a realization, and take a step back from him. “Julian? There’s something we haven’t considered.”

“Hm?” He leans against the frame of the door, looking at you curiously. 

“What if I did murder the count?” You fumble with the mask in your hands, looking everywhere but Julian’s eyes. He takes a step towards you, brushing some hair away from your forehead and planting a kiss there. 

“We’ll cross that bridge _if_ we ever get to it.” Julian assures you, and notices the uneasy look still on your face. “Hey..” He tilts your head up to look at him. “There’s one question I never gave you the answer to.” 

“Which one?” You ask, blushing slightly at your close proximity, (as if you hadn’t literally been at each other's throats a few minutes ago).

“I do know one good knock knock joke.” His attempt to cheer you up works, and you crack a smile. “Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Eyesore.”

“Eyesore who- wait- are you teasing me about my eye?” You question, bringing your hand up to your covered eye protectively. 

“Eye-sore do like you!” Julian laughs, then registers your previous statement. “And no, it just happens to be the only knock knock joke I know. Coincidentally.” You push at him playfully before fixing your mask over your face and opening the door to Asra’s shop. 

“I'll see you here tonight, Julian.” You start towards the street, taking a final look back at him.

“See you tonight, dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and the apprentice meet again in Asra's shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes: A self deprecating Jules, y'know the boy hasn't changed one bit

You peek out from your spot in the alley, surveying the streets for anyone. You and Julian have agreed to meet again at Asra’s shop, and although you do trust him, you’re hesitant to go inside until you see him first- alone. Sighing deeply, you slide down against the wall to sit as you check the streets again.

“So, who’re we hiding from?” You hear a voice from beside you, and whip your head around, instinctively conjuring up a magic attack, keeping it ready to launch at the palm of your hand. You meet Julian’s unforgettable pair of stormy eyes, and notice that he hadn’t even flinched. He’s leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and his trademark smirk across his face. 

“Touchy Doctors!” You return his smirk with one of your own, and Julian laughs in response, lending a hand down to help you up, and you stumble a bit as he pulls you with more strength than necessary. 

“Is that so?” He brings his hand up to your waist to stabilize you, pulling you close to him at the same time and raising an eyebrow. 

You drape your arms over his shoulders, the smirk on your face turning into a genuine smile. “I know you missed me, but let’s wait until we get inside, hm?” He nods in agreement, and you pull away, starting towards Asra’s shop with Julian following at your heels.

He pulls the keys out of his pocket to unlock the door, and holds it open for you, bowing his head slightly. “After you, my love.” You enter, giggling at his dramatics. “So,” He continues, locking the door behind him. “Why were you waiting in the alley?”

You shrug your shoulders as an answer, and try to change the subject as nonchalantly as possible. “Did you find anything worth looking into at the palace?”

“I did!” Julian smiles, walking past you and sitting down on the same cushiony chair he had the day prior and you take your own seat across from him.

“What!!” Your question comes out as more of a statement, but you’re excited to finally have somewhere to start with the ‘investigation’. After all the years you spent running from your past, the time had finally come to face it, but you don’t plan on giving up until you uncover the truth.

“I’ll tell you as soon as you tell me why you waited in the alley.” Julian gives you a smug look as he starts to pull off his gloves, resting them on the arm of the chair.

“Why were _you_ there?” You turn the question back to him.

“It's a shortcut from the palace.” He holds his hands up, as if to show he has nothing to hide. “Your turn.”

“I…” You could lie. But for some reason, you can’t bring yourself to do so while looking into his eyes. Your tongue gets all twisted just at the thought of being anything but truthful to him, and even if you would try, you’re almost positive he would be able to see right through you. You stared down at the floor, struggling to find the words that would make your explanation as less hurtful as possible. “I was waiting for you to get here. I needed to make sure you weren’t going to turn me in.”

“You thought I was going to betray you?” His voice sounded pained when he spoke, and your heart race picked up slightly.

“Well- no, but I..” You stopped short when you saw the look on Julian’s face. He looked positively crushed, his lips parted and his eyebrows curled up in a look of disappointment. “I-I had to be sure.” He stays silent for a few moments, his eyes looking in every direction but yours, and you rested a hand on his knee in attempt to console him.

“I apologize if I did something to make you think I would.” Julian finally spoke, and you allowed him to continue venting. “It wasn’t my intention. I really want to help you, I’ve never been so sure about anything else in my life. You.. I’ve never met anyone like you. Talking to you for ten minutes yesterday, even with a knife to my throat, I felt like I’ve known you for years. I can’t just lose that now. I know I’m not the best, you do deserve a better accomplice, but I-”

You stopped him there, getting up from your chair and kneeling down in front of him. You moved your hands to grab his, squeezing them slightly to get his attention. “That is not true, Julian, not in the slightest. I feel the same way you do, even if that sounds mad after the way we met.” You smile a bit to yourself, thinking back to the night before, and that prompted a smile from him as well. “There's no one else I’d rather commit crimes with.”

Julian chuckled, lacing his fingers into yours. “Good, ‘cause I’ve been dying to get rowdy with someone.” You look up at him, seeing that he still has the cut on his neck from the night before completely untreated, and darker in color than normal, a telltale sign of infection. Julian gives you a questionable expression as you lean in close to him, his eyebrows raised and his lips smirking. “I didn’t mean right now, but if you insist-” He cuts himself off, wincing as you press two fingers to his wound.

“Why didn’t you treat it earlier? It’s infected now..” You look up at him to see that he’s biting his lip, and you raise an eyebrow at the unexpected reaction.

“I didn’t have the time to- hmm.” He lets out a shaky breath as you press harder on the cut, your eye fluttering shut as you work on healing it. A mark appears on your throat, a dim light emanating from it. Slowly, the wound appears on your own body, cutting through the intricate pattern as it fades away. When you look up at Julian, you see that his jaw is dropped, and he brings a hand up to where his wound was previously, feeling nothing. “H-how..?”

“Cool party trick, huh?” You laugh weakly, but breathe in sharply as Julian runs his fingers along the cut, staring at you in astonishment. “It's a curse,” You explain. “I can heal wounds, but in turn experience them for myself.”

“Who would curse you? Why?” He trails his fingers up to cup your cheek, and his concerned tone makes your heart want to leap out of your chest. In response, you shrug your shoulders. “You shouldn’t have done that for me, love. I can handle a little pain.”

“I’m the one who hurt you, it was the least I could do.” You smiled, and Julian brushed some hair out of your face, looking at you lovingly. “Julian?" He let out a hum in response as he admired your features. "What was it you said you found at the palace?”

His eyes lit up as you finished your question, and he reached into his boot, pulling out a golden key, encrusted with red jewel sparkling at the top. You took the key from his hands, turning it over in your own. “I found it in your desk at the library. It was hidden in some compartment,” Julian continued explaining, but was tuned out as memories of the palace dungeon rushed into your head.

“The dungeon. In the palace!!” You cut him off, shooting up to your feet and looking down at him with wide eyes. “That’s where we studied the plague. Where we tried to find the cure!!”

“A dungeon?” Julian ponders this, mumbling to himself. “Pasha has never mentioned a dungeon in the palace before..”

“Pasha?” You tilted your head to the side, looking confused.

“My younger sister, Portia. She’s a servant of the countess!” Julian explained, looking proud as he spoke about her. The detail Julian shared about his personal life made you feel as if the two of you were getting closer, and you couldn't help but smile thinking about it.

Turning your attention back to the issue at hand, you tried to remember how to get to the dungeon. Instead, you feel a sharp pain ring through your head. You press a finger to your temple, squeezing your eye shut and wincing. “I know it’s there. I just don’t remember where exactly.”

“What’s wrong?” You feel Julian stand, and he rests a hand gently on your shoulder.

You speak through through closed eyes, breathing slowly to calm yourself down. “Just a headache.”

“From trying to remember?” Julian asks, and you’re surprised that he knew the reason. You nod gently, and he continues. “I get those too.” He takes a step closer to you, snaking his hands up to replace your fingers, gently massaging your temples. “Take it easy, dear.” He presses a kiss to your forehead, and you feel your face get hot. “We’ll figure this out. Don't worry.” You lean into his touch, relaxing in his arms. After a few moments, the pain subsides and you look up at him with half lidded eyes. “Are you feeling better?” He asks, and you can see now that he's blushing as well.

You nod, shifting slightly to stand on the tips of your toes. Julian slides his hands down to hold your cheeks, and you move your face forward, starting to close the gap between the two of you.

All of a sudden, you hear a loud thud come from the entrance of the shop that breaks the moment you and Julian were about to share. You spin your head to see a familiar face standing at the door with a dropped jaw and eyes as wide as saucers, bag and all its contents spilled out on the floor. He looks exactly as you remember him, his hair just as fluffy and snowy white as it was years ago. You pull away from Julian, looking back over at your old master. “Been a while, hm?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you all liked it, I'm not used to writing long stuff, so I hope you guys think I'm doing a good job!! Leave comments to tell me what you guys think, I love reading them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice reconnects with their Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long!! I procrastinated a lot- oops, I also used some dialogue from the game, because it fit pretty well, anywayyy, hope you all enjoy!!!!!!!

Asra breaks into a smile, running right past his dropped items and nearly knocking you over as he embraces you. You wrap your arms around his fragile frame, reminiscing on the times you had spent learning under him so many years ago. You feel a cold presence coil around your arm, and look down to see a blue skinned, red eyed snake looking gleefully back at you.

“ _Friend back!_ ” You hear Faust’s voice in your head, and smile at her as she flicks her tongue at you. 

“I’m back, Faust!” You sneak a glance at Asra, who’s grinning so hard that you’re worried his face might get stuck like that. 

“ _Missed friend!!_ ” Faust curls up tighter on your arm, giving you a squeeze. 

“I missed you both too.” Before the plague broke out, Asra and Faust were the only family you had. Being without them all these years was agonizing, but Asra begged you to leave after the Masquerade. The city wasn’t safe for you anymore, everyone in it was on a search for your head (not that much has changed now, anyway).

Julian shifts, raising his hand sheepishly to remind the three of you of his presence. “Hello, Asra,” He tips his head at the blue bundle that’s curled around your arm. “Hello, Faust.”

“ _Squeeze!!_ ” Faust rubs her face against your cheek before slithering down and over to Julian, curling up tightly on his leg.

“Not too tight, love, I need the circulation!” Julian laughs, and Asra smiles at him. 

Suddenly, Asra snaps his head back in your direction, his eyes wide. The color drains from his face as the possible consequences of your return run through his head. “What are you doing here?” He grabs your shoulders, shaking you slightly. “Did you forget that the entire city is after you??” 

“No, Asra.” You take his hands, leading him towards a chair and sitting him down. You knew he would react this way to your return, and you know he probably won’t be so approving of your reason why. “I can’t spend my whole life on the run from a crime I might not have even committed.” You look deeply into his eyes, trying to explain as gently as possible. “I don’t want to just survive anymore. I want to _live_.”

“You won’t be doing either if they catch you.” Asra argues, and his eyes begin to water. Julian stands behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders for comfort.

“That’s a risk I have to take. I can’t do this anymore.” You glance up at Julian, who gives you a sad, but supportive smile. “I need answers. I need to know what happened. It’s about time I accepted my punishment, or gotten to live a life where I’m not running from someone else's. Please, Asra.” You beg, squeezing his hands tightly in yours as your eye begins to water as well. 

Asra takes a deep breath, shutting his eyes. A tear runs down his cheek, but he begins to nod slightly. “Okay.” 

You embrace Asra again, mumbling “Thank you,” into his shoulder. When the two of you separate, he stands, walking over to the kitchen. You and Julian follow, and Asra reaches for a kettle in the cabinet above. 

“I don’t suppose either of you have come up with a plan?” You meet Julian’s eyes, both of you laughing nervously in response. Even with the key to the dungeon, you still have no idea where it is in the palace, and no way to look for it considering your ‘wanted’ status. Asra rolls his eyes at the two of you. “We’ll talk it out over tea.”

“Let me make the tea.” You walk over to the stove, gently moving Asra away. “You’ve just come home, you should be relaxing.”

“I was away only for a week!! You’ve been gone for three years, you should be the one relaxing!!” Asra protests, standing his ground. 

“Time is a concept, Asra! Julian can start filling you in, go!” They both laugh, and you shoo them away to the other room, hearing bits and pieces of Julian’s retelling of his encounter with the countess. You finish making the tea, pouring out three cups and making your way back to the other room, pausing at the doorway when you see Julian in the middle of a dramatic reenactment of your first encounter with him.

“...So I had the upper hand now with the knife up against their throat- and they go, ‘Would you happen to have any good knock knock jokes?’ I could hardly contain my laughter! And then-” Julian spins around, coming face to face with you and nearly knocking the tea out of your hands. “Oh! Sorry, darling!!” You roll your eye at him, and he takes two of the cups, handing one to Asra and keeping the other to himself. “Sit, sit!” He gestures for you to take the seat across from Asra, and continues his story. 

Once all caught up, you look between Julian and Asra. “So how do you two know each other?”

“I came by the shop a few years back to buy some things for a friend, and Asra thought I was stealing!!” Julian puts a hand over his heart, looking offended. “I’m many things, but a thief isn’t one of them!”

Asra smiles mischievously, “So you had the wormroot in your pocket for what, safekeeping?”

Julian nods, crossing his arms over his chest. “Yes! That’s exactly it!”

You laugh, and Asra raises his hand to the side of his mouth to ‘hide’ his next words from Julian. “I’m just trying to make sure his leeches don’t rise up and rebel against him.”

“I can hear you!!” Julian says defensively, “And they’d never do that to me!”

You and Asra burst into laughter, and Julian cracks a smile. The three of you leave the your worries and the rest of the world outside, joking around while Faust takes turns squeezing you all. For a split second, you feel normal again. As if you’re not a wanted criminal. As if you hadn’t been on the run for three years. As if nothing has changed. The feeling doesn’t last long, and you’re jolted back to reality when a loud banging starts at the shop door. The three of you jump, and Asra runs to the peephole turning back to you and Julian with a nervous look on his face.

“It's palace guards.” He says quietly. “Go to the coliseum, and seek out the scourge of the south.” He looks you right in the eyes, the tone in his voice sending a chill up your spine. “You’ll find answers there.”

You nod your head, pulling him into a quick hug. “Thank you, Asra.”

The guards rap at the door once more, now shouting. “We know you’re home, Magician!! Open up!” 

Asra quickly opens a portal, ushering you and Julian towards it. “It leads to the alley. Be safe, both of you.”

You take Julian’s hand before stepping inside, and you’re suddenly face to face with the alley’s stone wall. You can hear the guards booming voice the second Asra opens the door. “Word’s going around that the Apprentice is back in town.. Are you sure that you don’t have your old protégé stowed away in there?”

Julian tugs on your arm, and both of you start sneaking quietly down the alley. As you approach the end, the two of you break into a run, Julian making a sharp left turn and causing you to knock over a stack of cans. You’re not sure if it caught the guards’ attention, and don’t look back as you run alongside him. Julian pulls you into another alley and ducks behind a stack of boxes, pulling you down with him. The sudden stop causes you to knock into him, and now your bodies are mangled together on the floor. Before you can say anything, he presses a finger to your lips, shushing you. Not even a second later, you hear the sounds of guards running past your hiding spot.

You let out a relieved sigh, and Julian smirks up at you. “Remind me how you spent three years without getting caught?”

You retaliate, “After you tell me why you’re so talented at running away!” Both of you laugh, before meeting each other's eyes. The world seems to slow down to a stop, and Julian brings his hand up to your cheek, holding it gingerly. You start to lean in, attempting to recreate the moment the two of you almost had before Asra got home. 

As your lips finally graze his, you hear a gruff voice from the streets outside the alley, both of you pulling away before the kiss had a chance to deepen. “They’re around here somewhere!! Everyone split up!!”

Julian groans, lifting you off of him with an annoyed look clear on his face. “We’ll get back to that later.” 

He crawls around to peek out of the alley, standing and pulling you up to your feet. While sprinting from alley to alley, you notice a gateway a few feet in the distance. Without hesitation, you stop Julian and pull him inside. 

Upon looking around, you see that you’re now surrounded by gorgeous greenery, which has overrun what seems to have been a garden. Above you are clusters of blue flowers, which light the garden like stars, tinting everything around them in their blue hue. The two of you take in the anarchic beauty of the plants that have captivated the area. Julian reaches up to pluck one of the blue blowers from it's stem and holds it out to you. You reach for the flower, but before you have a chance to take it, he pulls away slightly.

“Ah ah ah, careful. There's poison in these petals.” He studies the flower, twisting it's stem between his fingers. “Deadly starstrand.. A single drop of poison distilled from this flower could kill a babe in its crib.” Julian’s eyes turn to you now, and he continues to monologue, using hand gestures to express his words. “It's killed tyrants and kings. Innocent and guilty. It could topple entire empires with a careless hand.” He extends the flower towards you again, raising an eyebrow. “Do you still want it?” 

You take the flower from his hands, bringing it up to your nose. It smells acidic, almost like iron, the closest thing you could compare it to would be blood. “You said the poison has to be distilled, doesn't that make it harmless to the touch?” 

“Well I wouldn’t eat it if I were you.” A smile curls at your lips, then Julian’s. “But you’re right, it won’t kill you like this.. Probably.” You return the flower to Julian, and he takes a step closer to you, tucking the flower behind your ear and taking a second to admire you. “Absolutely lovely.”

“Actually…” You pull the flower away, and stand on the tips of your toes, tucking it behind Julian’s ear instead. “It compliments you better.” The flower contrasts his dark outfit, and blue lights sparkle in his eyes. 

“My dear, you could make anything look enchanting.” Julian slides his hands to your waist, pulling you close to him. Your eye flutters shut, as you feel his face inch closer and closer to yours… 

“This way!” A guards voice invades your ears, the sound of footsteps approaching quickly towards the entrance of the garden. 

“Every damn time!” Julian scowls, cursing under his breath. You can’t help but laugh as make your way towards the back of the garden, Julian helping you over the fence before climbing over it himself, the two of you disappearing into the night once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!!!!! Please let me know what you all thought in the comments, thank you for reading!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to thank you all so much for all the supportive comments and Kudos on my last work!! It was my first time posting anything and all your words made me so happy, and its the reason I wrote this!! I hope you like it as well!! <3


End file.
